wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Gottschalk
Nightmare Gottschalk (ナイトメア＝ゴットシャルク) is a sickly dream demon who vomits blood frequently. He calls himself the personification of bad dreams. Despite his ill health, he refuses to go to hospitals because he hates hospitals and injections. He has the ability to read people's mind and enter their dreams. Nightmare is also the lord of the Clover Tower and has a lot of subordinates. However, because his physical condition is bad, Gray usually does most of his work. Appearance He has short, smooth silver hair that reaches just past his chin, and one (two?) grey eye(s). As it is a rule that he must always keep his right eye closed, Nightmare wears a black and gold eyepatch over it to keep it closed. When not in dreams, he wears a dark grey suit with a frilled white shirt underneath, and in dreams his outfit is less formal. One consistency about his outfits is the purple handkerchief that's always tucked into a pocket. Nightmare is described as having very pale, perfect skin and lips so pale they're almost purple; this is because of his bad health. Personality When first introduced, Nightmare is both mysterious and suspicious, talking to Alice only in her dreams. When the world moves to Clover, however, he is revealed to be a childish, lazy, and selfish person. He has a sweet tooth and likes cats and other animals (such as the baby seal he named "Gomakichi"), and he will skip work to sleep, keep warm, or escape into dreams whenever he is given the chance, much to the annoyance of Gray (and Alice if she stays at the tower). Being sickly, Nightmare uses this as yet another excuse to avoid work. He reads the minds of everyone around even when they tell him to stop, making more of a nuisance of himself than anything. Despite all this, he is a very powerful and fearsome person when the need arises, and he is shown to be very kind to those he cares about. He may be an incubus, but Nightmare is the most innocent of all of the cast. Intimate moments are usually disrupted by him getting embarrassed and/or coughing up blood; cuddling is his preferred form of expressing affection. Background Much of Nightmare's background remains shadowed even after his route in Mirror World. However, this much is known about him: He was sickly even as a child and developed a fear of hospitals and needles after spending so much time in and out of hospitals. With no one to support him, he was left alone much of the time and grew exceedingly lonely, not protesting but dealing with everything in silence. Only as he grew and as more people gathered around him did he begin vocalizing his protests of his fears and dislikes. He was taken care of by Gray even when younger, although at the time Gray wanted to kill him. Plot Games ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Alice first meets Nightmare in her dreams; he introduces himself as "the Nightmare" without supplying his last name. For the entire duration of her stay in the Country of Hearts, while Alice is still trying to return home to her original world, Nightmare acts as her guide and informant, telling her how she can get home and answering most questions she has. He is the one who helped Peter White bring Alice to Wonderland and supplied the Medicine of the Heart. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' When Alice found herself in the Country of Clover after Moving from the Country of Hearts, she met Nightmare for the first time outside of the dream world, discovering that he was in charge of the Tower of Clover. He was still the same sickly, overly proud, and incompetent Nightmare as ever, however. Nightmare begins to protect Alice from her bad dreams, while she's sleeping, even coming to her room at night to do so. An errant remark on Nightmare's part leads Gray and the other employees at the tower to believe that Nightmare and Alice are in a romantic/sexual relationship. Everyone but Alice is excited at the prospect and eagerly begin to plan their wedding. Meanwhile, since the Nightmare that Alice works with everyday is so different than the Nightmare that comforts her a night, Alice begins to wonder if there are two different Nightmares. (spoiler: it's just the one) ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' Nightmare appears in person and in dreams. Like other roleholders he doesn't like Joker, but goes to the circus because of his duty. He tries to stop Joker from telling Alice about her world, and attacks him when Joker enters Alice's dream. ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' In the Wonderland setting, Alice and Nightmare set Julius' station on fire, setting back Julius' work, hospitalizing Nightmare, and leaving Gray to take up both his and Nightmare's duties. After these events, Alice leaves to go to the Hatter Mansion and spends some time with Elliot. Together they go to a cafe, only to find that the waiter is Nightmare himself. In the magic school setting, Nightmare is the school doctor (on account of him being hospitalized so often) and master of the tower dormitory. Alice and Nightmare grow closer as she helps out in the hospital. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' Though there are many train accidents, he is the not-so-dangerous Station Master. He isn’t the Nightmare that Alice knows, and is a child. He’s the same person as before, but just very different. Unlike as an adult, he doesn't have full control of his incubus powers- for example, sometimes he can't control whether he reads minds or not and doesn't always realize when he is doing so. Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~ This version of Nightmare is the teen Stationmaster of the Country of Diamonds. He is still very sickly and cared for by the assassin Gray. Despite the dangers of the Station, Nightmare allows Alice to reside and even work there. He quickly develops a crush on Alice, and just as thing are starting to go well, the Nightmare from the Country of Clover starts invading Alice's dream. Diamond-Nightmare quickly forms a rivalry with Clover-Nightmare forcing Alice to choose between them. Twin World This assumes that Nightmare and Alice are already in a relationship. Since Nightmare resides in the Country of Clover, the Crazy Storm won't effect him. However, Nightmare thinks that he might be able to use it to move Alice to the Country of Clover. Meanwhile, in every route he has to play the villain role in the Mad Egg's game and prevent Alice from reaching the throne. Other Media Manga * Nightmare (manga) * The Nightmare Trilogy ** Yoake Mae ni Miru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 1 ** Mahiru ni Miru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 2 ** Mayonaka ni Ochiru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 3 * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ Novels * The Daydream Lover * Guardian Game * Sweet Pain, Bitter Love Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Mirror World Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Character Songs * ROSE GARDEN QuinRoseMIX Original Image Track ** Deep Sleep Movie Nightmare appears in Alice's dream, talking to her and giving advice. He only appears once, because Alice only goes to sleep in the movie once. After she wakes up, he doesn't appear again. Musical * Nightmare has an ending in the musical Trivia *Nightmare's last name 'Gottschalk' literally means "god of mischief." *He insists that he is not a caterpillar but a bagworm. *Nightmare is terrified of haunted houses. *The actual powers that Nightmare possesses are only hinted at and shown briefly, but among them are controlled self levitation even outside of dreams, absolute control of dreams when inside them, some ability to manipulate his surroundings, and the power to selectively wipe a person's memories to the exacting standards of being able to change their mind or even make them forget their entire past. Whether these are his abilities alone or are what all incubi can do is unclear. *According to one of his light novels, Nightmare is not the only incubus; there are others. *He is supposed to be the only role holder who can interact with his self of a different time setting (parallel world), and only in dreams- this is an interaction to remain limited but that he nonetheless abuses in Mirror World. *Even though by all accounts Nightmare is a terrible boss, his subordinates genuinely like and respect him. *Nightmare insists that he enjoys listening in on gossip, even if it's bad things about himself. There are hints that this is not entirely true. *Nightmare doesn't mind eating healthy food, it's just that Gray's version of healthy food is always inedible. Quotes Don't go killing me off!'' (To Alice-Country of Clover:Nightmare)'' I hate hospitals. (To Alice or Gray) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Country of Hearts Category:Country of Clover Category:Country of Diamond Category:Nightmare Gottschalk